


Don't Let Our Hearts Freeze

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I woke up and couldn’t find you,” Bilbo explained lamely, taking a step closer.</p>
<p>A small smile found Thorin’s lips. “And you got worried.”</p>
<p>“Well, naturally,” Bilbo replied, ignoring his heated face.</p>
<p>Thorin gave a low laugh. “No need to get defensive, Master Burglar.”</p>
<p>(Or, Bilbo wakes to find that Thorin is nowhere in sight. He finds him sitting alone watching the stars. Thorin asks him to join him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Our Hearts Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Bilbo woke up with a start, feeling cold and lonely, and the chilly dampness of the cave didn’t make matters any better. He sat up, shivering and his head spinning. Something was wrong. He hadn’t felt this way when he’d gone to sleep a few hours earlier.

It was dark and way too still, as if the actual cave was holding its breath. He felt an anxious lump form in his stomach as he looked around at the sleeping dwarves. Thorin was missing.

He ignored his exhaustion and forced himself to his feet. With a shaky breath he steered his steps forward, his eyes trying to accustom to the darkness. He couldn’t see Thorin anywhere.

He felt his panic rise and almost tripped over Ori in his haste to leave the cave. Air. He needed air. Just a lungful of air to be able to think clear. Just one quick trip outside and then he could wake someone up so that they could figure out what to do together.

Fresh air had never felt this good before, but it was nothing compared to the relief that washed over him when he spotted Thorin sitting on the ground just a bit away, his back against a boulder and his head tilted upwards. Bilbo couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not.

He hesitated. If Thorin was out here instead of in the cave it clearly meant that he’d wanted to be alone. However, a selfish urge reached for him. Bilbo really didn’t want to go back in there alone.

Just as he decided to be a good person and leave, Thorin glanced up at him, as if he’d sensed that he was being watched. He sat up straighter when he saw him.

“Bilbo,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. Bilbo had expected to be reprimanded for following him.

“I woke up and couldn’t find you,” Bilbo explained lamely, taking a step closer.

A small smile found Thorin’s lips. “And you got worried.”

“Well, naturally,” Bilbo replied, ignoring his heated face.

Thorin gave a low laugh. “No need to get defensive, Master Burglar.”

Bilbo snorted, bouncing a bit on his feet.

Thorin observed him for a second. “Care to join me?”

Bilbo sighed dramatically. “If I must.”

The sound of Thorin’s rumbling laughter steered him, and he soon dropped down to the ground next to him. He drew up his knees and hugged them close to his chest.

“Chilly night,” he said as Thorin adjusted his position, his head returning to the slightly tilted way he’d held it earlier.

“Indeed.”

Bilbo imitated him, his gaze finding the starry sky. He exhaled in awe. “It’s beautiful.”

Thorin hummed in agreement.

“Is this why you were sitting out here?”

“It’s one of the reasons,” Thorin mumbled. “I couldn’t sleep. I had too much on my mind, so I came out here. It helps me think.”

“The night sky?”

Thorin nodded. “And the fresh air. The quiet. And the fact that I could see if anyone was to attack us.”

“You speak like a true king.”

Thorin glanced at him. “How come you think that?”

“You always put others’ needs first. I bet you wouldn’t come out here if that last fact wasn’t valid.”

They fell silent. Somewhere an owl gave a hoot, and a few bushes rustled as a rabbit rushed by, but other than that the night remained still; undisturbed by the dwarf and the hobbit brooding in it.

Bilbo spoke after a few minutes, feeling more awake than ever even though he knew the stillness should’ve put him to sleep. “Not finding you in the cave made me panic.”

Thorin turned to look at him, but Bilbo was purposely avoiding his gaze. “It did?”

“Of course it did. Anything could’ve happened to you.”

“Without anyone waking up?”

Bilbo turned to him, a reply on his tongue, but upon seeing Thorin smiling amusedly he changed his mind.

“You’re mocking me.”

“I’m not.”

“Uh huh.”

“I swear I’m not,” Thorin insisted. “I just find you being worried...endearing.”

Bilbo’s mouth fell open. “You did not just call me endearing.”

Thorin started laughing, loudly and nervously. “I’m afraid I did.”

Bilbo joined in on his snickering, burying his face in Thorin’s fur coat. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I believe you’re the one who’s mocking me now.”

“So you admit you were mocking me?”

Thorin didn’t reply, only laughed harder. It wasn’t until Bilbo pressed his hand over his mouth and hissed, “We’ll wake everyone up, and I’m not just talking about the rest of the Company,” that they both quieted down.

“I don’t think I have laughed this much in many years,” Thorin said, breathing deeply.

Bilbo grinned. “I am honored to have brought such joy upon you, then.”

Thorin shook his head. “I think we should go back. There aren’t many hours left until dawn.”

“Do we really have to rise with the sun, Thorin?” Bilbo whined as he stood up, Thorin imitating him.

Thorin chuckled. “I’m afraid so.”

“I doubt I’ll be able to fall asleep now.”

“How come?”

“Well, I’m all lively, aren’t I? Only a cup of tea could calm me down. Or just warmth in general, but the fire died hours ago, and we’d just wake everyone up if we tried to get it going again.”

“Let me help you.”

Bilbo looked up at him in surprise. “How?”

Thorin gestured for the cave opening. “I’ll show you.”

Bilbo followed him slowly, almost feeling nervous. Thorin picked the spot closest to the dead fire and lay down, patting the space next to him.

Bilbo now understood why he’d woken up feeling cold. He’d fallen asleep with his back touching Thorin’s, and when that heat had been removed he’d noticed and reacted as if someone had taken his blanket. So when they both lay down next to each other again, but this time with Bilbo in Thorin’s arms, Bilbo was sound asleep within seconds. He didn’t have much trouble sleeping after that, and after a while neither did Thorin.


End file.
